


并蒂

by guairenladeli77



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guairenladeli77/pseuds/guairenladeli77





	1. Chapter 1

他穿着一身钩花繁复的白色小洋装蹲进墙角的时候，我的马车还需要绕过一片放养了野鹿的林子，才能抵达小特莉娅农宫。

彼时的法兰西王室已显颓势，我作为他们急于讨好的瑞典王室派出的使臣，自然有迟到的勇气，况且我与那王后还有点私怨——单方面的。我走过两侧墙壁嵌着贝壳的门厅长廊，仆人为我戴上一张黑色雕花半脸面具。等我乘着这跑得不情不愿的马车抵达舞会大厅，他们酒已过三巡。

天花板上装了一层湖蓝色的软垫，四周的墙体绢花舒草，缠绵盘曲，把所有的交织爱欲和喧嚣声色牢牢地包在这间极乐屋，一点都休想泄出去。

我疲累地应酬了几位迎接我的侯爵，走近人群，打算与先前在狩猎场聊过几句的王后弟弟寒暄一会儿，一来显得不那么失礼，二来为我来过这场洛可可舞会留个人证。想来可笑，那时的我一心离开，生怕这骄奢淫靡玷污了我从踏过北欧冻地的军靴，却假装不懂无缝的蛋壳流不进坏水这一道理。

我眯着眼寻了一曲乐章的时间，也无法从一堆抱着宠物鸭的卷发男人中分辨出哪个是他。这幅扮相下的男人个顶个得可笑，迂腐的贵族还是韬光养晦的青年，并无区别。

当我倚靠在甜点架后面小憩，拿不准现在走掉是否合适的时候，王后的宠姬们换过第二次衣装，顶着颤巍巍的胸从楼梯上走下来。她们从一副副鲸骨裙撑里长出来，为了掩饰看起来像是葬身鱼口的尴尬，那白花花的白骨上被粉饰了五层蕾丝和缀满碎花的华美布匹。

放眼望去，舞会上的所有人，都戴着黑色面具，像是一块块丑陋的疤痕，唯独王后的面具是光洁的纯白色，在昂贵的东方琉璃灯光下，面具上的浮纹反射着晶莹的光。这让我想起，刚从南德入境法国的时候，一位扑倒在地苦求降低征税的农妇。她脸上的烧伤疤痕与王后面具上的雕花如出一辙。

我最亲的哥哥，他爱上的就是这个女人。

他违逆国王的旨意，甚至置自己性命安全于不顾，为的就是这样一个浮夸虚荣，挥霍无度的女人。

我难以接受这个事实。

这时不知是谁示意，乐队换奏起迷幻的和弦舞曲。由于皇室和教会垄断着音乐事业，连我都不曾听过几段除肃穆宗教曲之外的乐曲。舞池中的男男女女一阵欢愉的惊呼后，熟练地跳起了小步舞。我终于忍无可忍，扯下系在后脑的丝巾，把这块碍事的小东西扔进一张装着奶油蛋卷的瓷盘里。

在我掀翻了一个小型的鎏金糕点架，抬腿往来时的棕木大门走去的时候，一条白得扎眼的手臂缠上我漆黑的皮靴，“可以帮我抱一下爱丽丝吗？”

我低头对上一张瘦瘦的小脸，她的眼睛不大却很亮，让人不由生疑是不是嵌了两颗黑曜石在里面。她直直地盯着我看，看得我心慌。

“可以帮我抱一下爱丽丝吗？”她又重复了一遍，细声细气地，“我这里好痛，我想看看。”说着伸出一根指头，指了指自己的束腰下方。那根蒲草一样软的手指带着不可言说的魔力，像往沸腾的豆汤瓷碗上放了一块湿木一样，即刻抚平了我的怒气。“当然可以，美丽的小姐。”我回过神来匆忙回应，然后从她的怀里接过一只纯白的兔子。

由于她抱的太紧，我疑心自己不小心触碰到了刚刚发育的胸部，立刻退后一步向她致歉，“小姐，抱歉冒犯到你。”她毫不在意地冲我笑。

她的洋裙下面显然没有冗余的裙撑，泛着淡淡珠光，静静地垂坠，腰部的设计极窄，显得她的腰纤细易碎。她默不作声地在我——这个刚见面的陌生男人——面前一层层掀开裙摆，先是嫩绿色的华丽蕾丝，然后是珠玉色的绸缎，最后是闪着光的塔夫绸内衬。

由于她生得太过稚气，我瞬间生出一种，她层层剥开的是自己的襁褓，而非其他的错觉。可惜，没有婴儿会有两条细长柔软的腿，更不会在上面穿好纯棉洁白的过膝袜，并且在大腿处缀上一个淡粉色的蝴蝶结。

她把手探进去揉捏自己的大腿，时不时地簇一下眉，流露出一种很困扰的天真表情。我立刻领悟了她的意思，从她另一只手里帮她捞起沉重的裙摆。我左手陷在柔软的兔毛里摩挲，一时不知道手指下是兔子温暖的皮肉还是少女温暖的大腿。

那时的我难能可贵地保有最后一丝理智，对自己颅内的想法唾弃有加，然后坚定地转过身去避嫌。我眼前是激情澎湃的交响乐队，脑子里全是她弯腿的时候，被撑成半透明的丝薄棉袜，和那下面透着粉的少女的膝盖。

我控制得住自己的眼睛不去看她，可是控制不住自己的思绪，它不停地抚摸着方才见识过的腿。在它触及两腿之间长满浅棕色绒毛的地方之前，她伸出手从后面轻轻地扯我的外衣，示意我蹲下。“你可以帮我看看这里吗？”我来不及拒绝，就被她扯进了裙下，一股热烘烘的气息立刻把我的手包裹住。

我像是一个瞬间致盲的可怜人，全部的感知神经都聚集到了右手臂上。我被带着按上她细腻又清瘦的大腿，那里好滑又好烫，几乎要将我烫伤，可是再烫我都不舍得收回手。我着了魔一样给她重重地揉，“小姐，好点了吗？”

她小巧的胯骨往我的方向贴了又贴，发出几声舒服的细吟。我给她喘得有点无法克制，我实在不愿意承认，在这个以淫乱著称的小宫殿里，我作为瑞典国王最器重的少年使臣，被一个不知名的少女，勾引到众目睽睽之下硬得发痛。

两个男仆低着头端着一个巨大的木筐从我们身边走过去，里面是舞会消耗掉的第五批酒。“他们都喝醉了。”她冲我狡黠地笑，然后转了个身背对我，让肉乎乎的小屁股落进我的手掌。我紧张得一动不动，手心里的汗阴湿了她的内裤。

现在回想起来，我不太能确定，是我迷乱之中主动将手伸到那个地方，还是她做了某种引导。纠结于此并非是我要推卸责任，而是人的一生能震颤心灵的美妙时刻并不多，我理应细细理顺然后拓印在颅腔正中间的壁面上。

总之，我确信我那早已被缰绳磨糙的手指尖，碰到了一个少女身上绝计不会有的部位。

我停下了动作，却没有把手从他的裙下抽出来。他转过雪白的脖颈，望我，像一只灵巧小兽。我的身体几乎是立刻就起了反应，理所当然地忘记了怀里还有只兔子。

它被我的胳膊肘压到了后腿，剧烈地挣动起来，从我怀里跳走。他娇嗔着责备地剐了我一眼，焦急到整张小脸都皱了起来，方才诱惑我的样子荡然无存，急匆匆地从我的手里跳走，小跑着去追那只受惊了的小玩意儿。

丝绒腰封上坠着的蕾丝缎带在他身后飘起来，头发上的插着白孔雀毛轻巧地飞离他深褐色的盘发，降落在长廊里侍卫身后的飘窗上。

等他跑去了转角，等我再也看不到他，我才发现自己汗涔涔的手心攥着他的一支鞋，玫瑰色的缎面，后跟坠着两颗金盘扣珍珠，除了鞋码稍微有点大以外，可以称得上是精美绝伦的艺术品。

/

每月为期，法兰西王室把装满最新衣帽和套裙配饰的潘多拉盒子，运往欧洲大陆各个王室，然后无数的王室亲眷在极度的期待和欣喜中，吩咐下人用特制的银制钥匙启开那把坚硬无比的锁。

这极大地满足了法兰西王后的虚荣心，毕竟对于一个不好权势的女人，最大的成就不过是在社交活动中出尽风头。可事实证明，与那些让人竞相模仿的新衣随之而来的是无数的皇室丑闻。

一个个使臣极尽所能地描述奢华糜烂的皇室生活，有的讲王后花光了所有税款建立私人花园，把非洲的树木，南法的玉兰，希腊的神庙统统塞进这个方圆几平方公里的微观世界。有的讲国王的弟弟，或是宠姬常常夜里进出王后寝宫，甚至添油加醋讲些床帏秘事，有的讲红衣主教与王后密会夜园，为讨好王后筹款买下价值连城的钻石项链。

我和哥哥从不看押箱使臣们一眼，也不特地去听真真假假的绯闻。彼时的我不满十八，他不满二十，我们把头颅仰得极高，靴子上还沾着马厂的泥土，踢踢踏踏地走过哄闹的大厅，以此显示我们对那些蝇营狗苟的不耻，和瑞典王室男人洁身自好的高贵姿态。我们是自小接受贵族教育的青年，我们是十全十美的骑士。

可是，人能表现得不为诱惑所动，往往是因为还没有真正地面对它。

比如一年前，我的哥哥在出使法兰西之后，传回了更艳丽的故事——后来，他给我和国王分别寄了一份长信之后，作为拉法耶特的副官远赴美国参军。

再比如现在的我，代表瑞典王室，接替我的哥哥，出使的第一天，就在特莉娅农宫的后花园里，压住一名美艳男妓。

我把他的洋裙全数剥去，假发也一并摘掉。他几近光裸着被我放在草地上，浑身上下只剩精细的脖颈上还那串光泽细腻的珍珠项链，以及及膝的白色袜子，双腿之间的幽秘部位恰好笼在我上半身投射的阴影里。他羞赧地分开自己幼嫩的大腿，喉咙里发出很湿的轻喘，像是一个心甘情愿的祭品。

我突然忆起和哥哥杀死病怏怏的小马驹的时候，我们把佩剑贴着它们的肋骨刺进腹腔，抽出来的瞬间，那些被斩断的奶白色的细密马毛，混着暗红色的血潺潺流淌出来，流过它病态透明的皮肤，流过羸弱的蹄膀，最终渗进深褐色的土地里。

他见我久久没有动静，慢慢地坐起来，小腿摩擦青草发出簌簌的响声。我以为他要走了，我以为他断定我这人外强中干，转而要去诱惑别的客人了，或许还是蹲在宴会的那个角落摸兔子，或许直接一点，随便从舞池中间拉出来一个，然后向他掀起裙摆。可是他没有。

他跪下来，头向着我的方向，后脑勺是小马乱糟糟的鬃毛一样的短发。他把自己的珍珠项链递到我的手里。我撤后一步，他便啜泣着被我牵着跪爬一步，我停下来，他便呻吟着向我献媚。月光洒在他的身上，那又软又细的腰压得极低，高高翘起来的，是两颗银灿灿的小巧臀瓣。

他乖顺地跪在地上很慢地摇屁股，时不时伸出舌头舔一下我那只捉着他项链的手。他眯着眼睛并不看我，自顾自地把手臂伸到身后，去探那个洞。

我很重地掐他的下巴，迫他仰头看我，他想必被我钳得生痛，看我的眼神里除了熟练的引诱还有一丝惶恐的乞求——虽然我疑心后者会让他湿得更厉害。

操他之前我从不知道自己有这种癖好。我毫不在意隐匿在草丛里的沙砾会不会割伤他幼嫩的膝盖，发了狠地一下又一下撞向他那个湿淋淋的洞。我伸出被晒成棕色的胳膊狠戾地掐住他的脖子，他太瘦，以至于我的手掌几乎绕了他脖颈的大半圈。

我只解开了裤带，半跪在草地上。而他像是一匹濒死的小白马，两支病怏怏的胳膊，紧紧攥住我的手腕，按住我右手虎口上那个诡谲的图腾，眼泪混杂着口水徒劳地挣扎。

我使出浑身的力气去操他，从他的腹腔上那层薄薄的皮肉，甚至可以看到我的阴茎的形状。我有那么一下子，萌生出把他操死在这里的冲动。

只有从他下面的穴里喷涌出来的一股又一股的水，使我明白这不是一场强奸。我的身下，他方才那双魅人心神的黑曜石般的眼珠，此刻失神地半阖着，一成因为窒息，九成因为快感。


	2. Chapter 2

/

哥哥比我大三岁。

三岁，无论对于十九岁的我，还是对于二十二岁的他来说，都算得上是一个不小的年龄差。向着成年世界提前探出三年的触角，这丰富的阅历和我无从习得的经验，足以让他成为我青春期里最信服的兄长和导师。

但有句话他确实讲错了。他曾经跟我讲说，能让你在和别人的性爱中想到的人，一定是你最想与之做爱的人。因为我操小男妓的时候，满脑子想的都是他。但是我不想操他，也不想他操我。

我在想他给我写的信。

信里他一改面对国王时的冠冕堂皇，说，他对王后动情，为了不损后仪，他决意离开。我带着抹不开的不解急匆匆给他回信，却被信使告知伯爵已经离开法兰西，回执无法送达。

我躺在草地上，他蜷着身子缩在我的胳膊边，累得睁不开眼，只能发出轻微的嗯，对我进行简单的应答。

我想起哥哥，想他在宴会厅里对王后一见钟情，想王后坐在昂贵笨重的钢琴面前，对着他欢声唱起情歌，想他在特莉娅农宫的花园里，就在我躺的这个地方，等王后出来幽会，想他皱着眉头来回踱步，像一只苦闷的鹤。

小东西适时在我身边瑟缩一下，我随手一摸，他的小身子冰凉一片。我立刻坐起来，扯过他的裙子，一点点给他套上。由于自小不知道自己的母亲是谁，生命中也未曾有过真正的爱人，我从未见过女性是穿戴的繁杂步骤。我毫无头绪，像是在摆弄一个被我弄坏关节的金贵木偶。

“找到了，回去报禀王后。”一位侍女突然拨开草丛闯进来，向我欠身示意我让位交予她来办。我虽腹诽法兰西皇室对一个娈童竟至如此重视，也还是整理了自己的仪容，镇定地站到一边。还没等侍女为他全部穿好，一位顶着蓬松卷曲高耸假发的女士就提着孔雀尾巴一样笨重的裙摆赶了过来。

她尚未来得及摘下面具，就急切地屈身跪在草地上，手指轻轻地摸了摸他的脸，然后拨开脖颈的蕾丝看了看伤痕，向侍女确认了只是皮肉伤并无大碍后，才看向我。

她那带着母性威严的眼神太过冷冽。我只被她看了一眼，就像是小时候在斯德哥尔摩皇宫里踩坏白铃兰被哥哥发现一样，突然心虚起来，一瞬间不知作何解释。她向我走来，摘下了舞会上独一无二的白色面具，露出一双美艳含情的眼眸。

她凑上来，拿一双汗湿的蕾丝手套捧住我的脸，指头着了迷一样摩挲着我的下颌骨，那触感像是隔着一层女人的湿发，我立刻领悟到法兰西王后绝世艳情的十分之一。

“你和你哥哥长得一点也不像。”她打量着我，言语间吐出的气混着脂粉汗香，呼到我的脖子上。我没作回答，她的意思我再清楚不过。我和哥哥并无血缘关系，当然不像。他有高爽的前额和一双善于沉默的温顺却不女气的下垂眼，任谁被他看久了都会生出一种被爱着的错觉，但是最有特点还是他那佩刀般凌厉的下颌线。

我或许再也看不到他了，而罪魁祸首就站在我跟前。我秉持着最后几分礼貌，轻轻推开她。

“把爱丽丝找到，我刚刚看它在玫瑰丛里。”她不再看我，转身而去，“把小夫人送去我的房间，报备里昂伯爵一声，就说我要和小夫人叙叙旧。”她停下脚步，转过身看看我又看看他脖子上的红痕，不无责备之意，对着侍女补了一句，“至少一周。”

王后侧身的一刹那，月光照在她的胸脯上，同样的毫无起伏。

原来如此。

王后出行，弟弟当着国王的面与之举止亲昵；坚持与国王分居，却每天都需要更换无故脏掉的床褥，再艳丽的绯闻和眼前这事儿比起来算得了什么呢？原来，王后平坦的胸脯当属法兰西皇室的最大丑闻，原来，是他不是她。

他感受到我焦灼的视线，回头看我，左脸颊那颗痣在月光下妖冶无比。我震惊到无法挪步。

北国人身上，强烈的罗曼蒂克秉性，几乎可以和平静的理智并行不悖。

我想，这点儿品格在哥哥身上，要比在我身上明显得多。

/

第二次见他是在寝宫。

他命人唤我来，又给我闭门羹，让我站在局促的茶室，听内室里他的呻吟和男人的喘息。我坐立难安，却打不开任何一道门，出也出不去，进也进不到。我来回踱步，成为第二只苦闷的鹤，脑海里只有四个字——竟至于此。

不知过了多久，门开了。内室走出来一个人，他冲我微微颔首，抚平袖子上最后一点皱褶走过我，仆人帮他从外面把茶室的门打开，又关上。

我站在门口没有动弹，向里面看去。昏暗的房间充斥着交媾后特有的腥味，雾霭般的床纱一侧危险地挂住雕花铜杆，另一侧则完全剥离，中途被一只雪白消瘦的脚阻断，然后从它的两边倾泻，直垂向深褐色的地毯。

他的胳膊抬起来冲我摆动，没几下就再次跌进被褥里。我刻意放大了脚步声，用一种颇为正直的姿势走进去。他复又抬起手示意我再走近一点，直到我完全走到他的床前，看得见他丝毫不加遮掩的胴体，屁股上有一片乱七八糟的粉红痕迹。

“请问王后有何吩咐？”我克制住自己不去设想刚刚的艳丽场面，眼睛几乎把地毯灼出一个洞。

“你这点倒是和你哥哥一模一样。”他疲累得翻了个身，混着一声娇气的喘息，“帮我擦一下。”

我起初站着没动，明显的不情愿，但是这不是在瑞典，没人会纵着我的脾气。于是我接过仆人手中温热的棉巾，拨开那层纱，搭上他湿淋淋的乳尖，听他发出很湿的声音，“你轻一点。”

按理说我摸过男人也摸过女人，这种场面也没少见，但我的手却抖得不行。

他翻了个身，向我打开双腿，示意我帮我清理里面，“艾文不喜欢做这些事情，每次都是直接走掉。”艾文应当是刚刚和我打照面的身材颀长的清俊男人。

我伸进他的后穴往外拨弄白色的精。他两条柔软的腿隔着我衣衫摩擦我的腰，喊我“弟弟”，让我温柔一点，“学学你哥。”

我承认我当下硬得不行，但我的火也瞬间就烧了上来。我想惩罚他，他怎么有脸提我哥。我把手指在他的洞里来回抽动，用力地一遍遍刮擦内壁，却可以避开那明显的一点凸起。他果然失了力气，小腿从我的腰掉到床上，脖颈也向后仰起修长的弧线。

他不再掩饰，毫无顾及地媚叫，属于男人的东西我连碰都没碰一下，此刻却翘得很高。我心里骂他骚骂了一万句，随便插两下就这样。他抬起脚来踩我的东西，我掐住他勾引的脚踝，把他掀翻过去，扬起手臂打他，那覆着已经干掉的体液的臀上更加混乱不堪。

他的肥嫩的臀肉被我掐着分开，那个洞先是被男人插，又被指奸，此时湿淋淋地合不起来，自顾自地往外流乳白色的浓液。他的腰极细，难耐地缓慢摆动，顺着淫靡大开的口看进去，嫣红的肉泌出亮晶晶的体液，我向着那里啐了一口。

我把他丢回床里，他吃痛地惊呼，眸子里除了不解，还闪着一点眼泪，埋怨地望我，我跪上去，压到他身上，他以为我上套，两只手搭上我的肩膀撑起来，用那才被人咬成鲜红的嘴唇来吻我。艳绝欧洲，这话用来形容他一点不假。

这招可以让无数男人就范，可惜我除外。

我伸手捡起他脸边一块儿尚称得上干净的一部分床单擦了擦手指，然后扔到他的脸上，“婊子，你也有资格说我哥。”

我站起身后，他还维持着被我欺辱的姿势，全然没了舞会上的优雅，和第一次见我时的冷冽。有那么一会儿，我真的觉得自己在欺负他，但只是一会儿。

“王后，请允许我即刻回程。”他沉默许久不理我，轻轻阖着眼皮，那我便当他默认。与其说我无法忍受在这香漆漆的泥潭里呆下去，不如说我接受不了自己的心一点点被瓦解的磨人过程。

我检查了一下袖扣上并无任何不明体液，转身离开，打开内室的门。结果还未踏出一步，几位早已就位的宫内禁卫军拦住我的去路。

这时，他的声音从背后传来，那点暧昧的情调丝毫不剩，取而代之的全数是狠戾。

“不予准许。”


End file.
